His Soft Touch
by MalAlly2
Summary: "When Light and I arrived at school, nothing had changed. Everything was the same as last time we were here. Well, everything except for us." - L In this romantic Fan Fiction about L Lawliet and his choice of love, he finds himself with a man out of his league and then tries to make sense of the new world he's living in.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I hate school. It's not the teachers, the work, the staff or the food they serve. It's everyone that casts me out. It's not like I get enough of that at home where my mother only lives to entertain my sisters and completely exclude me from her life.

The bus is bumpier than normal today; there is also some construction on the intersection of Justice and Turbulence Street. Maybe because the roads here suck and are always cracking into pieces whenever you put the slightest bit of weight onto them.

I arrive at my school, it looks the same as it did yesterday, but then why am I always expecting the days to go any differently? Maybe it's my hope telling me to not give up on people, not that I have any hope left in this cruel world.

First and second period go by like a breeze. I am always the smartest in my class. Every year it's the same thing, a brainy-ack surrounded by dumb asses. Third though, seems different. I catch one of the "popular-guys" making glimpses at me. And it's annoying. He seems interested. But in what?

Once the final bell rings I quickly gather my supplies and head to the bus to avoid any friction with that one very interested student. However, before I reach the bus, he taps my shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

I turn and stare him dead in the face, "why have you been looking at me?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about." He hands me a folded piece of paper. "Here's my number, can you please text me tonight? Thanks." Then he quickly breaks conversation without another word.

That was strange, that's never happened to me before. I feel different, important? No. More like surprised. It's been a long time since anyone has spoken to me. I climb on the "already-ready to leave" bus and contemplate on what that was all even about.

Home feels no different however, because I know that nothing will change. Mother too busy with either work or my sisters like I already said before. So many unnecessary minutes spent on those spoiled children who love her no more because of her given attention.

My father has made no appearance in my life except when I was just a baby. My sisters have a different father that could care less about their existence, much like mine doesn't.

I spent the rest of the day behind locked doors, debating on sending one important text message to an unknown person. Finally, at 10:00 PM, I decided that I would follow through with his request. I messaged him: "Hey, you wanted to talk earlier?"

A few minutes later he responded: "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?"

Startled, I read the message up a dozen times, not knowing how to respond to such a forward reply. I picked the words out carefully and asked: "Why would you want to be my friend?"

Minutes passed and no response. I smiled silently; I didn't even know why I was smiling. Maybe I liked solitude. Maybe I was the freak with no friends because he'd rather be alone then with someone constantly at his side. Maybe I preferred to be an independent soul then with someone who would help me at my worst times and pick me back up again, expecting the same treatment if they were in my situation.

I went ahead and went on my computer to entertain myself with pointless videos of people who probably haven't seen the outside in three weeks play video games. The vibration of my IPhone made me jump and kick the wall. I quickly looked at my phone to read a message: "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?"

Oh my god… Who is this guy? What are his intentions? What does he want? And why does he suddenly want to become friends? Doesn't he know who I am? I'm the guy that everyone's status would drop to zero if they were even caught talking to me. I'm the guy that you see in the library reading those five-hundred page books for hours at a time, not leaving my spot only if I have to.

I have never handled this situation before. This is so awkward, I don't like this and I'm not enjoying it. Not. One. Bit. He seems so sure of himself. Just counting on that I'll probably accept his offer. Why would I anyway? What would I gain in becoming this guy's friend? But more importantly, what would he?

I slowly type out my next response: "Who are you? And what do you want and why? Answer with specific reasons." I become satisfied and set my phone down, almost positive that he'll just give up on his pointless goal he seems to have. However, I was wrong. He responded in less than five minutes.

"I think you know who I am, but I'll say it anyway. I'm Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami and Sachiko Yagami. And I want to be your friend because I find you very interesting. There? Is that reason enough?"

I felt so touched reading that message over and over again like a short video clip constantly being looped. No one has ever called me interesting. No one has ever even really smiled at me, let alone wanted to be my friend. I'm finally getting the attention I dreamed… no, prayed for. And I'm pushing him away because I'm not used to this? Well, I need to stand up and put myself out there. So I responded to him: "Okay, we can be friends."

"Great! I bet we are gunna be good friends!"

Did I make the right choice? What if he's just using me for my brain? Or just to have a good laugh with his friends? I don't know, I'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I felt even more uncomfortable at school than I did messaging Light. For some odd reason I felt that everyone knew what happened. Well, if they didn't they'd find out sooner or later.

"Hey L!" Light greeted me while putting one arm over my shoulder. "What ya` been up to?"

Everyone seemed to be looking at us strangely. I whispered to Light to remove him arm, but when I did he asked what was wrong. "I'm, uh… not used to this attention. Now please, remove your arm. I also don't like to be touched."

He did proceed to keep his hands to himself, however kept on with his obnoxious talking. I thanked God for letting me have first period to myself. But then the silence ended once second period started. Light chose the seat right next to mine, which I predicted to be not a very good idea. Ms. Dwindle started the class up with some math equations.

My concentration was being thrown off by, of course, Light. Who seemed to never cease his talking. "Hey bro, did you see the rack on Isabel today? Damn, what a sweet pair she has, huh?"

I was disgusted by the comment he just made. Just totally revolting. Makes me want to gouge my tongue out and fling it at his face just to make him shut the hell up. If this is normal talk of the modern man then I want nothing to do with humanity.

"Whoa, by ur expression I can tell you're not into that." He leaned in closer to my ear. "But then what are you into?"

His body shot up straight by the yell of Ms. Dwindle, "Light Yagami! What are you talking about back there?! Would you care to share that with the rest of us?!"

Light slouched in his chair, "no, I don't particularly want to. But if you insist then I'll fill you in. I asked L what he was into because he made a disgusted looking face when I asked if he saw Isabel's rack yet today."

While in the Dean's waiting room Light told me, "hey, sorry about earlier. I sometimes get fired up but then just explode. It's been worse than that a couple times before."

I stared at my feet, "sorry? Sorry?! Now the whole school thinks I'm gay and all I get is a sorry?! What the hell man?! Is that what 'friends' do now 'a days? Tell the whole class that your friend is gay?!"

Light tilted his head, "so you ARE gay?"

"What? No. I just don't look for that stuff, you know? I'm not interested in anything or anyone."

"Oh." The Dean then stepped out of her office and called us in. I was terrified of what was to come. I had never been in the Dean's office before. I had never gotten in trouble at school before. This was all so new, and all so frightening.

The Dean, Mrs. Henten, looked at us both angrily. "Light, I can kind of suspect this from you. But L, I am very disappointed in you, your file was clean until this happened. What did you have to say for yourselves?"

I ended up getting detention for a week. I wonder if my mother will finally talk to me now that this happened. Probably not, she probably won't even know how to handle the situation since she hasn't spoken to me in a long time. While walking out the school doors to go home, Light caught up to me.

"Hey L, I was wondering if you wanted to hang sometime? You know, to make our friendship stronger and stuff?" He managed to show a slight smile.

"Um, I don't know Light. I'll text you." I continued to walk towards the side walk that leads to home. I heard Light say goodbye from behind me, so I waved my hand in the air to acknowledge him. While on my walk home, I pictured my pathetic mother just sitting on the living room couch, not doing anything about today.

I walked up my driveway, and I actually got excited at the thought of being punished. Well, at least I got her attention. At least I got her to look at me. That's all I need to be satisfied. I walked up to the front door and slowly turned the door knob. The door creaked open, and I peeked my head inside. No one was to be seen. Not a soul.

I searched the house, but nothing. Then I thought of to check the driveway for any cars. Mom's was missing, mine was there though. You might be wondering why I have a car but ride the bus. I have my license; I just don't like to drive. Period.

I became disappointed at the fact that I had not gained her attention. I was still just a shadow that walks around the house, eats food, and occasionally watches television.

I waited for her. But she didn't come home until midnight, and I had already lost my interest in this whole ordeal. But wait, if I lost interest then why am I still thinking about it? The whole scene plays endlessly in my mind as I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. How can I get her attention? I almost got it today. Maybe I just need to push a little harder. Try for a little longer. And then I WILL get my victory.

I calculated all of the possible endings this road would lead me. None of them are horrible, but not delightful either. And I also needed an aid during all my wrong doings. And who knows, this might actually be a lot of fun.

I know now how I'm going to get her attention. I will do wrong until she just explodes. And I will be right there when it happens. Laughing. Enjoying her misery and disappointment.

And I knew exactly who my aid was going to be. So I messaged Light: "Hey, you're right, we should hang one of these days."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Many weeks passed and I managed to shoot spitballs at a teacher, rip up my unfinished homework in class, make annoying noises during important tests, and start food fights. Light is very proud of me. But I haven't had any change what's so ever with my mother. Very disappointing.

I'm sitting on Light's living room couch watching an anime called Naruto Shippuden while eating some small candies in a bowl on the coffee table in front of me. I didn't expect Light's house to be so clean and organized. His mother just left for work, so we have the whole house to ourselves.

When commercials come on, Light turns to me, "I've been wanting to ask you something Lawliet."

I glanced at him for a moment, then proceeded to stare at the television, "what is it Light?"

"Remember our first time in the Dean's office, and she said your file was clean?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I was wondering if you had ever gotten in trouble, like, even a little before then?"

"Not really Light."

"Oh, well I have a different story. I always got in trouble, elementary through now in high school. Just a constant streak of trouble."

"You know what Light; I have a question for you too. Why did you keep on looking at me on the first day we talked?"

Light looked surprised, then quickly settled. "Ok, remember when you said that you didn't like to be touched? Well… do you like this?" He then placed his hand on my groin and leaned in.

Everything just got awkward. I didn't encourage it, but I also didn't protest. I don't know what I felt; this was all going by so quickly. I had never been in this position before.

Light leaned his body closer to me, and then whispered in my ear. "I take it you've never been touched like this before. What do you think?"

I began to stutter, "I- uh, I…" This seemed so wrong, but yet so right. Was I growing feelings for this man? And if so, what kind of feelings? Love or lust? Just to see how it would feel. I gave something to Light that I couldn't give to anyone else ever again, my first kiss.

I turned my head to the right, shut my eyes, and let my mouth do all the work. Light was very gentle, not hasty or rough. Just at the speed I preferred and gentle, oh so gentle. His kiss was so… sweet and delicious. His lips were perfect and gorgeous. I wanted this moment to never end, to never be interrupted.

But life does have to go on. Light pulled away just as the show came back on, and he left me speechless. I was so warm and plushy. So happy, so lustful. But most of all, so loveable.

Light was his old normal self. As if nothing had happened. "Ah Sakura, you're such a whore." I managed to snap back into reality and laugh at his joke.

I wanted more, it was so quick, so fast that there wasn't enough time to enjoy the pleasures of being kissed by the most tender and beautiful man on this Earth. He was so sexy; I couldn't help but ask, "What's gunna happen now?"

Light looked at me with a gaze that just melted my heart into butter. "We wait until the next commercial break."

Driving home I realized that I had just made-out with a man, and got aroused by it. I pulled into my driveway, walked into the house, and sat on the couch all while thinking about Light, and that whole experience.

I turned on the television, but never really watched it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother, and she seemed upset. She walked closer to me, and stood right next to me. "L, I just got a phone call from your school… they said that you tripped the lunch lady and she broke her ankle… what have you been doing? This isn't like you…"

I stared at the floor, "Mom, shut up."

She started to sadden even worse, "L…?"

I grabbed the phone from her and dialed Light's number.

_ "Hello?"_

"Hey Mrs. Yagami, its L, is Light there?"

_ "Oh sure, I'll put him on right away." _I heard some shaking, some talking, and then Light's voice. _"Yo, what up bro?"_

"Hey Light, I need somewhere to stay. I can't stay in my house tonight." Light then sounded surprised, but at the same time happy to have me over for the night. I said I'd be there in two hours, that'd give me enough time to rip into Mom. I handed her the phone back and stood up right in front of her. I was more than a head taller than her, "What do you care what I've been doing? You haven't cared since Amaya was born. Look at how much you've missed; I'm all grown up now. And you can't take those years back and redo them. I have never said this to anyone before, but I'm gunna say it now. I. Hate. You."

Her heart, as well as her face shattered into pieces as I walked passed her. She deserved that. She deserves worse. But I don't think I have the guts to push any harder. I got what I wanted out of my mother. I got my victory and I made my goal. Now the only thing that I want right now is… Light. This whole time I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. He is so different in my eyes now.

He is enhanced.

He is beautiful.

He is gentle.

He is mine.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Spending the night at Light's house was not at all bad. I loved it. I had dinner with his family, played video games, watched movies, and occasionally kissed Light. In the morning his mother made breakfast.

Before she called us to breakfast though, Light and I were already awake. I asked Light, "Light, what does this all mean? Are we dating now? Because I don't think our school buddies know that you, or I, are gay."

Light looked at me, and then pulled me in to cuddle. His arms were around my waist, and he placed his head above mine. I loved this feeling inside of me. Light then softly spoke, "I don't know what we are going to do yet L. My parents don't know I'm gay, and they don't know you are either. I haven't told anyone, so why don't we just keep it a secret for now?"

"Oh, ok Light. Oh…and Light…"

"What is it L?" Light looked at me confused.

"Light… what do you see in me? Why me? I'm so pale and scrawny. So quiet and nerdy. I don't understand, you had your choice of so many fine men but you instead chose me. Why?"

Light was obviously blow away by my complicated question. After a few minutes passed he spoke from the heart, "you're not scrawny L, you're cute. And quiet and nerdy are so attractive, why would I choose anything else. You're so soft and smooth, just as I predicted. Your skin is like silk, and your black hair is so soft as well. You're just perfect L, and don't ever think differently."

Light was so charming, he made me feel so loved. And I loved him for that. I loved being in his arms with my head against his chest so I could hear his steady heartbeat. I felt safe with him, so secure and untouchable.

But the moment had to be ruined by the loud shout of his mother calling us in for breakfast. Damn. Breakfast was delicious though. Waffles, bacon, and orange juice. Yummy. That's better than anything that I would've had at my house.

Before leaving for school, I thanked for a wonderful night and breakfast and hoped that we could do this again sometime. When Light and I arrived at school, nothing had changed. Everything was the same as last time we were here. Well, everything except for us.

School went by slower than normal. The lunch lady wasn't here. But I didn't trip her because, of course, at that time I was ditching. Maybe they just think it was me because of all my terrible actions lately. Rather than doing some high-pay job I'd want a life of crime with Light. That would be so much more… interesting.

After about four months, Light and I decided to do something fun. So we went to a gay bar. Light was friends with the bar tender, so he didn't ask for ID. We both were only 18 and under the drinking age after all.

Light has introduced me to many things, but this was the most extreme out of all of them. A bar? I would have never done this if I hadn't met Light. But this isn't just a bar, this is a gay bar. Filled with sexy-sweaty men just dying to sleep with each other. Marvelous.

When Light and I walked into the bar, I was practically hiding behind him. I saw men making their Oo's and aw's at Light, but I knew that he was mine. Light kept on trying to comfort me while we headed to the bar to get a couple drinks, but it wasn't working. I was still as nervous and afraid as I was when we walked in. We got to the bar and Light ordered us some beers. I wonder if Light has gotten wasted before? I wonder if he's even still a virgin? And if not, who did he have sex with? Too many difficult questions at once, I need to get a buzz going now so I'll loosen up.

The man behind the bar handed us our drinks and Light, like the gentlemen he is, opened mine up for me. I held the glass bottle in my hands. It was cold. Light had already taken a few swallows. I needed to catch up. I took a small sip. The first taste was suttle and bitter. It didn't taste good at all. I made a small cough and Light laughed. "Ha-ha! I take it this is your first drink! Ah, you'll get used to it."

A man came over and gave me what they call 'the look.' "What's this guy doing here? I haven't seen him before."

Light openly told him, "Oh, this is his first bar."

The man chuckled then suggested I drink a little more then come and dance on the dance floor. So I did, and I began to float on clouds. Light lead me out and we danced for what felt like hours. My head got dizzy, but I was, partially aware of what was going on.

After the bar, Light took me to a place that I had not seen before. It was next to a large pond, and I could see the city on the other side of the water. It was so beautiful. And I remember everything so clearly.

Light carried me onto the soft grass, and we held hands. I remember whispering in Light's ear, "Make love to me…"

I remember him asking if I was sure, if I was ready for such a large step. If I was ready to give him my virginity, the most important thing to a person before they choose to give it away. I took minutes to think about his question, and I answered with a… no, I just wanted him to know how I felt.

Light held me tighter; he brushed his face in my hair, and assured me that that was alright. That he could wait for me to be ready, and that there was no rush.

That he'd wait until the end of time.


End file.
